Family Forever
by shanzlol
Summary: This is the sequel to The kidnap Promise. Chase is home now but its far from over. Monty is back for revenge. He somehow kidnaps Bree and its up to Chase and Adam to save her and will Donald miss all the action. Still brotherly love and family love!
1. Chapter 1(Family thoughts)

This is the sequel to The kidnap promise! Its going to be epic SPOILER: Monty is back! and lots of brotherly love!(Chase and Adam brotherly love) POV's in most Chapters

* * *

Mr Davenport's POV

It had been a week since Chase had returned home. No one had let him out of their sights. Chase hadn't left the house in a week and I don't blame him. He is terrified but he wont talk about it to anyone. If he'd just talk to me he might feel safer. He doesn't have to talk to me he can talk to any member in his family.

Adam's POV:

I haven't let Chase out of my sights. Im just scared he might get kidnaped again by that dude. He hasn't told anyone his name but I think he should. He's my brother, im supposed to protect him but Mr Davenport says im over protective. He doesn't mind me being over protective really. He thinks its brotherly love or brotherly bonding. Chase thinks im just stalking him. Call it what you want, im looking out for my little bro.

Bree's POV:

YAY Chase is home safe and sound. Im so happy! Im glad he's home. If someone tries to take him away they will have to go through me first. What I don't get is why Chase doesn't talk to his family. He's totally keeping his emotions hidden away, which isn't fair. We want to help.

Leo's POV:

Oh ye I have now got two brothers again. Everything is back to normal. Well kind of. Chase is scared of like the smallest thing like a knock at the door and who can blame him for what he's been through. Everyone's trying to help him but he wont let anyone. We're all here for him.

Tasha's POV:

Chase is back. What a relief. He is safe now. He's still got a cast on his wrist. It will take time to fix. I just cant say the same thing for Chase himself. He is emotionally scared but we will do everything to make him feel at home and safe.

* * *

the next Chapter will be quite short coz its just Chase's POV but never mind it will get more exciting soon!


	2. Chapter 2(Chase's thoughts)

yay the 2nd chapter! All Chase POV so its a short chapter

* * *

Chase's POV:

Its been a week since I had come home. After a month away I have never been so happy to see everyone even my annoying brother Adam. Adam has been very protective over me. He calls it protecting, I call it stalking. On the first night home Adam and Davenport never went to bed they just sat in the lab watching me. I think its a bit crazy but sweet. I never knew they loved me this much but I appreciate it. Mr Davenport also has been 'Stalking' me. He is my so called 'Dad'. I do think of him as my dad so that's good.

Bree hasn't been so called 'Stalking' me. She has been checking up on me which is sweet. She's my only sister and she's a really good one. Adam has been the best big brother ever. Leo has tried getting me playing video games and I will emphasize the word 'tried'. I don't want to play games. At least he understands I don't want to. Tasha has been awesome. Anything I want she will get it like a drink or snack. She is sweet.

I have to admit I am a little scared. Just the other day the doorbell rang. I literally jumped off the sofa and hid behind Adam. He was a little confused. Davenport went to answer the door and I was tempted to stop him. It turned out to be a delivery for Davenport. I got to get a grip. Mr Davenport understands how I feel. He has been there for me. He said I can go back to school and HEC to the no, im not going anywhere for ages. Im glad my family is being so helpful and supportive!


	3. Chapter 3(Found Ya)

just uploaded the replace for chapter 2 and now chapter 3...

* * *

Mr Davenport had to go out to meeting and Tasha had to go report something. Mr Davenport had told the kids to watch Chase while he was gone and he would be gone for 2 hours. Chase, Leo and Adam were in the lab while Bree was in the kitchen having a drink. The doorbell rang and Bree went to answer the door.

"Package for Davenport Industries" The man said.

"Ok but he's not here now"

"Just sign here and I'll be going"

Bree signed for the package and took it off the man. She closed the door and the man walked away. The man walked to his car and drove away but in the bushes a person watched everything. He walked up to the door and rang the door bell and quickly ran back to the bush. By this time Chase was in the living room.

"Chase go and answer the door" Bree urged.

"Um ooook"

Chase opened the door to find no one there. He shrugged and closed the door.

The man in the bush chuckled.

"So this is where you live then Chase. I wish I came here before the other 10 houses. Oh well I've found you know!"

* * *

is kind of obvious who is in the bush oh well


	4. Chapter 4(Bree gone )

Sorry haven't updated in a while

* * *

It was quite late and everyone was in bed/capsules.

It was about 2:10 and Bree woke up. For some reason she was cold. She trudged upstairs not bothered using her super speed. She grabbed a blanket off of the sofa and wrapped it around herself.

"Ugg I cant be bothered to go back down to the lab" Bree plopped down on the sofa, curled up and went to sleep.

Later on in the night about 3:20 someone outside the front door was picking the lock. The door opened and the person stepped in. He noticed the girl on the sofa. He walked over there and gently picked her up. He carried her to his car but left the door open. He put Bree in the back of the car. He went back to the house and left a note. He drove off with an evil grin on his face.

* * *

sorry its so flipping short im not feeling very creative to its crap!


	5. Chapter 5(The note)

hello people! I don't know what to say...

* * *

Chase woke up about 5:35 am. He looked over at Bree's capsule them Adam's and then looked straight in front of him. Then he got into reality and looked back at Bree's capsule that was empty. Chase stumbled to Adam's capsule and woke him up.

"Bro what is it" Adam sleepily said.

"Bree's not in her capsule" Chase said franticly.

"She's probably upstairs"

The two brothers went upstairs but bree was nowhere.

"Where could she be" Chase said while Adam picked up a letter addressed to Chase.

"Hey this is for you" Adam said handing the letter to Chase. He opened it and started to read it out loud:

Dear Chase,

I have your sis! Come back to me and she doesn't get hurt.  
If you don't I will get your whole family.  
I did research about your family and I know you live with  
Donald Davenport, Bree Davenport, Adam Davenport, Leo Dooley and Tasha Davenport!  
So Come to me at the Warehouse you were in ALONE  
See you then Monty Australia.  
Ps DONT TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS!.

When Chase finished reading he and Adam were shaking.

"We have to tell Davenport even thought the note says no" Adam said.

"For once your right"

They raced to Davenports room and Adam banged on the door so hard it fell down flat onto the floor. (lol)

"ADAM" Mr Davenport shouted. He marched up to the boys with an angry face but that anger disappeared when he saw Chase shaking.

"Chase, what wrong?" He said softly but sternly.

Chase handed him the note. Mr Davenport read the note. He dropped it onto the floor.

"OK don't panic. Everyone to the lab Now. Tasha wake up Leo and both of you meet us in the lab" Davenport ordered.

Chase and Adam followed Davenport to the lab while Tasha went to wake up Leo.

* * *

...still don't know what to say! Oh well :D


	6. Chapter 6(We meet again)

sorry haven't updated in a while so im updating every fanfic that's incomplete and might Finnish most of them today

* * *

Tasha and Leo joined the boys in the lab. Davenport was tying stuff in the computer.

"Right im sending out a rescue mission! Adam and Chase your going to rescue Bree and Leo your going to help me in the lab. Any problems call me ok Adam, Chase!" Mr Davenport said quickly.

Chase and Adam got changed into their mission suites and got on their way.

They reached the warehouse where Bree was being held.

"Chase, are you ready?" Adam asked softly.

"ye im fine just lets go save Bree and be gone"

Adam and Chase crept round to the back of the warehouse and opened the back door.

"Chase do you know your way round this place?"

"I can't remember every room but I know which one Bree might be in. This way"

Chase and Adam tiptoed along the corridor and reached the room.

"This brings back bad memories" Chase muttered.

"I got your back. I wont let that jerk hurt you"

"Thanks Adam. Just let me scan the room to see"

Chase scanned the room and as he thought Bree was in there tied up but Monty was in there with her.

"So is she in here?" Adam asked.

"Yep and so is Monty. Let me go first and you come in when I tell you to"

Adam nodded. Chase took a deep breath and opened the door. When Monty heard the door open he turned around and grinned.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is!" Monty spoke.

"CHASE" Bree shouted.

"Im glad you came alone like I asked" Monty said

"Oh did I?!" As Chase said it Adam stepped into the room.

"Wait is that your older brother Adam!" Monty mentioned.

"Yep I am and your not going to hurt my little brother or sister!" Adam said angrily.

"Oh it sounds like this is going to be a battle." Monty said rubbing his hands together.

Monty clicked his fingers and 2 ninjas appeared out of know where.

"OH its on" Adam and Chase said together getting into a fighting position.

* * *

so what do you think now! its getting epic


	7. Chapter 7(let the battle begin)

and let the battle begin...

* * *

Chase and Adam got into a fighting position.

"Chase are you sure you want to do this. I can do it on my own" Adam whispered

"Im fine"

"but you still have your cast on"

"ok you start fighting and I'll call Davenport to help"

Adam nodded and started to fight the ninjas while Chase called Davenport

In the lab

Mr Davenport and Leo were chatting in the lab when Davenport's phone rang. He grabbed his phone and answered it.

"Hello this is Donald Davenport of Davenport ind..."

"Mr Davenport its Chase"

"Chase are you ok?"

"We need your help. Get over here ASAP."

"Im on my way"

Davenport hung up.

"Leo get a move on were on a rescue mission"

"Oh ye lets go"

Davenport and Leo ran out of the lab and got in Davenport's car and sped to the warehouse.

At the warehouse

Chase had joined in the fight so had Monty.

"Give up losers" Monty shouted

"Never we will defeat you" Adam shouted back

Adam was fighting Monty but Chase was fighting both ninjas.

"A little help here Adam"

"Bit busy at the mo bro!"

Bree was trying to escape but both her hands were tied up.

"Don't give up" She shouted to her brothers.

While Chase was fighting he kept having flashbacks which was distracting him. While he was distracted in his thoughts a ninja kicked him. Chase fell to the floor in pain. Adam looked over and saw his brother on the floor.

"KNOW ONE HURTS MY BROTHER!" Adam boomed

He charged at the ninjas. He chucked both of them across the room. They landed on top of each other.

Adam then turned back to Monty. Adam chucked Monty further than the ninjas. Monty hit the wall and fell to the ground.

Adam turned his attention to his brother who was still on the floor. He knelt down next to him.

"Chase are you ok. Are you hurt?"

"My foot hurts I think it's broken."

"How did that happen"

"I must have twisted it when I fell"

"It's ok. Davenport will be here soon"

"HELLO still here" Bree shouted

Adam ran over to here and untied her. They both went back to Chase.

* * *

one more chapter to then this is fin!


	8. Chapter 8(Family Love Forever)

LAST CHAPTER! (SAD FACE) I don't want it to end

* * *

Bree and Adam knelt down next to their brother.

"Im so glad you came" Bree said to her brothers.

"Hey what are brothers for!" Adam said nudging Bree

"Are you ok Chase apart from a broken foot?" Bree asked softly.

"I think so but this floor is hard and cold" Chase mentioned

Bree and Adam lifted Chase up and Adam carried him out bridal style. When they got out there was know sign of Davenport or Leo but the car was there.

"Looking for something" A voice said behind them.

They turned around to see Monty and the 2 ninjas holding 2 unconscious people which were Leo and Mr Davenport. They gasped.

"How dare you" Chase said furious.

Suddenly all of them heard sirens and 2 police cars raced up.

"Davenport must have called them" Bree whispered.

The ninjas dropped Mr Davenport and Leo and ran with Monty. Four police men ran after them passing the Davenports.

"Well they've got it covered" Adam said as Leo was coming around.

"Leo!" Bree and Adam shouted but Adam accidently dropped Chase. Chase screamed in pain while clutching his foot. Adam picked him up again and cradled him.

"Sorry little dude" he apologized.

Bree helped Leo up.

"Leo are you ok?" She asked

"Yep im fine what's up with Chase?" Leo asked concerned

"Think its a broken foot" Bree said.

Them the police appeared with Monty and the ninjas in hand cuffs. As they passed Monty said " I will come get all of you! once I get of jail!"

They giggled. Monty grunted. The three of them got pushed into the police cars and the police men drove of with sirens going off.

Adam picked up Mr Davenport while Bree and Leo carried Chase. They all got in the car and Adam drove them home. They arrived home but Mr Davenport was still knocked out. Adam put Mr Davenport on the sofa and he put Chase next to him.

Tasha, Leo, Bree and Adam where sitting in the kitchen area when they heard whimpers behind of them. They turned round to see Chase in more pain than he was before. Adam rushed over there.

"What's up" He asked

"The pain is becoming un bearable!" Chase whimpered

"Don't worry Davenport will come round soon he will help you"

As on queue Davenport woke up.

"Told you" Adam said cheerfully.

Mr Davenport yawned and stretched. He stretched a bit to far and his had came down on top of Chase's hurt foot. Chase screamed and jumped into Adam's arms. Mr Davenport jumped.

"Ok what happened" He asked in confusion.

Bree explained everything as fast as she could. Mr Davenport took Chase off of Adam and headed to the lab.

In the lab Mr Davenport had just finished scanning Chase's foot and yep it was broken. Chase was close to crying.

Davenport put a cast on it and as he was finishing Chase did start to cry. Mr Davenport lifted his head. He sat down next to him and put his arm around him.

"Hey its ok. Don't worry. Monty is in jail now where he should be"

"Its not that"

"What is it then?"

Chase shook his head.

"You can tell me"

"Do you really care about me?"

Davenport was shocked.

"Of course I do. Why would you think that?"

"You never say that you love me much"

"Chase, I will love you forever and I know I don't say it much I love you for all eternity"

"I love for all eternity too."

"That means a lot you know especially to me"

"Can I tell you something"

"Of course you can"

"You wont tell anyone"

"I wont"

"Ok... I don't think of you like mr Davenport not at all!"

Mr Davenport's heart sank when he heard that. "Oh...Ok."

"I think of you as my dad and I've been wanting to say this to you for ages"

"That...I never knew you thought of me like that. I thought you think of me like a creator"

"I never thought of you as a creator. You are the bet dad anyone could have."

Mr Davenport by now was crying. Chase and Davenport hugged just as everyone els came down. They froze when they saw them. They slowly backed up back into the lift except for Adam who charged forward and joined the hug. After many seconds of hugging they broke apart.

"I love you both you remember that" Mr Davenport said through his tears.

The boys nodded. Adam and Mr Davenport headed to the lift.

"Forgetting someone" Chase mentioned.

Adam and Mr Davenport went back and picked up Chase and headed back to the lift.

Later on in the evening

The kids were watching a movie while Mr Davenport and Tasha were out. The movie ended. Leo went of to bed and the lab rats talked for ages. They fell asleep on the sofa. Mr Davenport and Tasha came home and found them sleeping on the sofa. Tasha headed to the bedroom.

"Night Bree, night Adam." Davenport said then he looked over at Chase and smiled.

"Good night Chasey!"

* * *

SWEEEEET!

should I do a threequel: Monty escapes and... (Give me Ideas) Pleas tell me if you want a threequel!

Follow/ Review/ Favourite!

-shanzlol


End file.
